


Bowlcuts? (Bowlcuts)

by americanhoney913



Series: My Soul has Seen Yours [4]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: “I’m kind of getting this, you know, you guys are like, lady spies.” Jane sees Sabina gesture proudly to herself and nod and her cheetah dæmon, Titus, fluff up his chest, mimicking his soul-match. Jane rolls her eyes and feels Bravo huff against her leg. “And I just need you to explain who this guy is and why was he shooting at you?” Her eyebrows furrow.Jane snorts. “Oh, you,” she says as she points to the brunette with her melting ice pack. Elena freezes. “He was shooting at you.” Elena’s dæmon squeaks. Jane feels the anger boil in her stomach, in the back of her throat and it feels like she wants to breathe fire in Elena’s direction, no matter how innocent she was in all of this. She doesn’t mean to, has trained herself not to show emotions because it leads to betrayal and heartbreak. It has before. Bravo whines and butts his head against her leg and she scratches behind her ear. Their bond pulses with sorrow but she can feel his hackles rising in tune with her anger.“Jane,” Bosley snaps, but the damage is already been done.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin & Jane Kano & Sabina Wilson
Series: My Soul has Seen Yours [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Bowlcuts? (Bowlcuts)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reysrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/gifts).



> Thank you again to reysrose for transcribing the scene so I could write this fic!

“Bosley 342. Open safehouse six.”

Jane blinks as the sun peaks through as the barn door slide open, revealing one large floor to ceiling window. She hisses as Bravo pushing his cold nose against her leg, which distracts her from the pulsing pain in her shoulder. She’d banged it on the window of the car as she was pulling Elena from it as it sank.

“Boz, who else knew we were meeting with Elena in Hamburg?” she asks as she puts her hand on Bravo’s head, massaging her fingers into his grey and white fur. He grumbles about her hands being cold from the ice, but she can feel his content at the fact that they’re alive. 

“Well, protocol would be not to tell anyone,” the blonde Bosley says as she walks over to grab a cup of herbal tea from Sabina before she sits on the couch. She can see the woman’s dæmon, a small grey Pika by the looks of it, peaking out of the pocket sewn into her shirt. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, Bosley…” Jane chokes as she swallows down the emotions swirling around in her heart for her mentor, Bravo whining beside her, “Edward thought…” She takes a deep breath, swallows, feels Bravo pressed against her leg, both of them sharing the keen loss of their mentors. “Okay, you didn’t see this guy. He was a pro and he brought quite a lot of firepower for such an easy target.”

“He was so extra, right?” Sabina chimes in as she settles on the ledge against the unpainted wooden wall. She cups her hand around her own herbal tea, the leaves still floating inside. Jane notices that the short Angel’s wearing a soft-looking beige sweater and either really small shorts or just some standard issued boyshorts. “I mean I could take that girl out with, like, a flyswatter. He rocks up in this urban assault vehicle.”

The Pika in Bosley’s pocket squeaks for a moment and the blonde woman nods. “So, we’re thinking what? He was…”

“Maybe she was being watched,” Jane mentions as she pulls her shawl around her body. She pushes the med-pack away from her and sighs. “But what if we are? And by who?”

It’s at that moment that Elena slinks into the room. Her black-footed ferret dæmon curls around her collarbone like a scarf. She’s also wearing one of the black tanktops Jane found for her in one of the rooms along with a grey sweater like Sabina’s. She looks pale without any makeup and obviously from her near-death experience. Her hair is wet from the shower and her lips look almost naked without any gloss or lipstick on them.

“Hey, you guys,” she does a cute little wave, “all cleaned up.”

Bosley turns to her and Jane watches as the Pika crawls from her shirt pocket to her arm and onto the couch, where it sits. It swipes a paw at its nose. “Feeling better?” Bosley asks, her voice laced with concern.

“Yes, thank you.” She gestures to the three of them with her hands tucked into the too-long sleeves of the sweater and she gives them a shy smile. “I’m kind of getting this, you know, you guys are, like, lady spies.” Jane sees Sabina gesture proudly to herself and her cheetah dæmon, Titus, fluffs up his chest, mimicking his soul-match. Jane rolls her eyes and feels Bravo huff against her leg. “And I just need you to explain who this guy is and why was he shooting at you?” Her eyebrows furrow.

Jane snorts. “Oh, you,” she says as she points to the brunette with her melting ice pack. Elena freezes. “He was shooting at you.” Elena’s dæmon squeaks. Jane feels the anger boil in her stomach, in the back of her throat and it feels like she wants to breathe fire in Elena’s direction, no matter how innocent she was in all of this. She doesn’t mean to, has trained herself not to show emotions because it leads to betrayal and heartbreak. It has before. Bravo whines and butts his head against her leg and she scratches behind her ear. Their bond pulses with sorrow but she can feel his hackles rising in tune with her anger.

“Jane,” Bosley snaps, but the damage is already been done. But Jane’s not going to coddle the coder. She can’t, when every time she closes her eyes she sees Bosley-Edgar looking at her with wide eyes, blood dripping from his fingers. She can still hear Zephyr’s final screech before her Bosley’s falcon dæmon exploded into a cloud of shimmering Dust, watched the life leave her mentor’s eyes. The blood floating in the water as they sank to the bottom. All because of this girl and her dangerous creation.

“At me?” Jane watches as Elena swallows a few times, her face getting even paler by the second. Her dæmon chitters to her, his tail rubbing against her cheek. “Oh god.” She flops down on the couch in shock, curling her legs to her body. Her dæmon slides from around her neck into her lap, twisting until his tiny paws press against her collarbone.

Sabina slides from her place and makes Elena a cup of tea. Jane feels a twinge of regret and Bravo looks at her with his big eyes. Titus walks over and puts his paws on the couch next to Elena, chirping softly at her. It sounds like an animal chirp, not like he’s trying to talk to her. “Okay, just have some tea,” Sabina says gently as she hands Elena a cup of tea like Bosley’s, with the herbs floating in the water. She puts a hand against her back, rubbing her thumb against the fabric. Jane watches the exchange with mild amusement. She’s only known Sabina for a few months now but she knows the blonde’s a sucker for a pretty face.

Bosley stands and turns to the monitors, tapping her fingers against the tablet in her hand to bring up surveillance cameras. Bravo and Titus both growl, the hair on their backs rising almost in tandem as Jane glares at the screen and Sabina stiffens from where she stands behind Elena on the couch.

“The shooter’s a ghost,” she tells them as she zooms in on him, his tattoos popping up on another screen. There’s a snake twisting around his arm in one frame, but Jane can’t tell if it’s moving or not through the monitor. His dæmon must be something small to hide on his person, because the only people who’s dæmons can go far from them are people with Townsend. It’s part of the training. Jane’s curious to know what his dæmon is, because it’ll let her know more about his as a person. “Facial recognition’s popped him in a few different places over the years but no name, no record, nothing.”

“Well,” Sabina chimes in as she tilts her cup in the direction of the monitor, “he’s got friends in high places then, huh?”

Jane’s blood boils over and Bravo growls at her side as she states, “I’m gonna kill him,” in a tone that leaves no room for argument.

“I’m obliged to remind you, Charlie frowns on revenge, Jane.” Bosley gives her a pointed look before she turns to Elena, her tiny Pika dæmon sitting on her shoulder, observing everything with his beady eyes. “So, Miss Houghlin, your file says that you are a systems engineer on the Calisto project.”

“Uh, you… you know about Calisto?” She stumbles over her words and her dæmon peeks out from between her bent knees. 

“Uh, we know about a lot of things,” Bosley responds with.

“You graduated top of your class at MIT,” her dæmon pipes up from where he sits on her shoulder. “That you take Krav Maga on Sundays; that you ride your bike to work.”

“You think yellow is one of your colors when, in fact, it’s no one’s,” Bosley picks back up. “That you could be dating a lot more if you played up those cheekbones in your online profile pictures.” She gestures to her own cheekbones before she pauses for dramatic effect. 

“What we don’t know is why someone wants you dead,” Bosley’s dæmon says. Bosley taps something on the tablet and it lets out a scratching noise before the recording starts.

Elena, on the recording, says, _ “I know it can be fixed.” _

_ “Let’s take this one step at a time,” _ Edgar’s voice echoes and Jane stiffens. It hurts to hear his voice, knowing she’ll never see him again. Never hear Zephyr’s musical cries again.

_ “There’s a flaw in the system,” _ Elena says on the recording and Elena goes stiff as Bosley pauses the recording.

“What’s the flaw? Bosley and her dæmon ask at the same time.

Elena takes a deep breath and cuddles her dæmon close. “Calisto can be weaponized. I mean, I can fix it. But, right now, any decent hacker curious or capable enough could turn Calisto into an EMP on the human body.

“An electromagnetic pulse,” Jane adds.

“So, like, a brain seizure, essentially,” Sabina says as she sits next to Elena, a little unsure of herself, but the brunette beams at her.

“Yes.”

Sabina puffs up again. “See, I know stuff.” Titus jumps on the couch and puts his head in Sabina’s lap, yawning to show all his teeth. She laughs and scratches him behind his ear.

“It disrupts the neural-networks and looks like a stroke or an aneurysm, so it can be used without a trace of evidence.”

“A covert assassination routine,” Jane says just what Bravo’s thinking. She knows her dæmon won’t talk to anyone but her. Dæmons can choose if everyone or just their soul-match can hear them. There's a huge level of trust that goes into being able to hear someone else’s dæmon. Unless you’re Sabina and Titus, who talk all the time… to everyone.

“Yeah, and it can be triggered remotely, across a network, that I created.” With each pause, Elena sinks further into herself.

Titus, trying to lighten the mood, cracks a joke and gets a weak smile in return. “Welp, see that is what you can do if you pay attention in school.”

“So who all knows about this?” Bosley asks, trying to get them back on track.

“Well I… I filed a report after it almost killed my colleague during a security test, but I think it got buried.” She holds up her hand. “My report, not my colleague.” She puts more stress on her words as she explains, “No, Julio and his dæmon, Rose, are fine. He ah, he just can’t speak or see color anymore.”

“It’s not in production yet, is it?”

“No, we’re behind schedule,” Elena says with a shake of her head. She presses her nose into her dæmon’s fur. “But there are, uh, six prototypes in the facility vault plus the one at my lab that I was using you know to program the fix, but--”

“Let’s get those prototypes out of there,” Bosley says as she moves over to the desktop computer on the other side of the room. Sabina and Jane follow her. Bravo leaps up to sit on the couch next to Titus, eyeing Elena. The brunette shrinks back a little bit from the intense stare, but her dæmon peeks out and glares back with his own beady eyes.

“Uh, can we just pause for a second, please?” She looks shocked and stressed. Jane can kind of understand her. She’s just been thrown into this mission about her creation, watched someone die, and found someone wants her dead. It can’t be easy, but they have a job to do. There’s no pressing pause when lives are on the line.

“Does your company have a website with an employee directory with photos?” Bosley asks as she types away at the computer.

“Yes but Brok Industries is equipped with insane security. There is no way--”

Bosley cuts her off as she gains access to the directory within minutes. “There we go.”

“Do you still have security clearance?” Jane asks as she leans her hand against the table. Sabina’s got both hands on the back of Bosley’s chair.

“Well, if she doesn’t then we’ll know the threat comes from within.” Bosley shrugs. “So, either way…”

“Yeah, we get the information anyway.” Sabina nods.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” With each  _ no _ , Bosley swipes right on each employee picture and profile. People of all different races and colors fly by. Jane doesn’t know the criteria the older blonde is looking for, but Jane trusts her to pick the right person for them to impersonate. 

“Oh!” Jane jolts as Sabina exclaims. When she looks over, the shorter blonde’s almost drooling over the picture of a hot blonde woman in a pantsuit with a fennec fox sitting at her heels.

Bosley turns to her, a little judgy, and says, “no,” in a stern tone, before she turns back to the screen and continues to say ‘no’ to every picture. Elena tries to speak up but Bosley finally pauses on a picture of a woman with-- Jane wrinkles her nose.

“Hm.” Bosley’s eyes narrows. “Bowlcuts.”

“Bowlcuts?” Jane asks, as if to say ‘really?’ but Bosley just smiles at her. The woman in the picture is a pale woman with a brown and blonde poorly dyed bowl cut. She’s holding a tiny mouse dæmon in her hand. From the look of all the pictures, every person has their dæmon present, as if they need to know the animal that corresponds with the person. Which Jane finds odd because normal people can’t stand their dæmon’s going more than a few feet away from them before they feel an intense pain. Jane remembers that pain before she went through her Trial, what Townsend calls an Angel’s journey through a tiny patch of the desert near the LA training compound. Dæmons, for some strange reason, can’t go there. So for a few nights, a trainee must survive without their dæmon. Now Bravo can go as far as she needs him to. 

“Bowl cuts,” Sabina’s agreement, and even excitement, breaks Jane from her thoughts. At least it’ll be easy to copy this woman, as her dæmon is small and can hide anywhere. And they can put on little scarves that look like Elena’s ferret dæmon.

“Bowl cuts.” All three of them turn to Elena at the same time. The brunette huffs and looks shocked, but doesn’t say anything as she cradles her dæmon to her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the scene with the added dæmon!
> 
> Let me know what you thought!!!


End file.
